Grains of Sand
by EosRetrograde
Summary: Drabbles and Short Stories. Various themes, pairings, etc. Ratings vary by chapter. Please refer to A/N in each chapter for additional information.
1. Pranking Pastimes

A/N: _Submission for The Houses Competition (representing Slytherin as Tifa/Eos)_

Story name: Pranking Pastimes

Category: Drabble

Rating: K+/T (to be safe)

Prompt: "That was the lamest thing you've ever said."

Word count (minus A/N): 896 ( _via wordcounter **dot** net)_

 **Disclaimer: If you know it, I don't own it. Except the prank. I came up with that.**

* * *

Peter Pettigrew snuck across the hallway, an impish grin on his face. A sandy haired boy followed, looking pleased with himself. Laughter sounded off at the other end, as two dark-haired boys rounded the corner. They were closely tailed by a rather flushed redheaded girl, whose green eyes seemed to angrily spark as she sent a hex in their direction. "You insolent, arrogant-" she screeched at them as she stomped towards them. "James Potter, I hope you get hit by a bludger Saturday, you foul, loathsome, insect!"

The dark haired boys turned. The shorter haired of the pair seemed to slump in defeat, while the longer haired of the two laughed, nudging him. "Your bird is squawking again, James," he said, his grey eyes promising mischief. James shoved the other boy, before calling out to the other two boys.

"Remus! Get Sirius before he ruins my chances with the love of my life!" Remus, snorted as he and Peter stepped from the alcove. The two fair-haired boys and Sirius rolled their eyes at James', who had begun waxing poetic about the green colour of her eyes.

The redhead came close in time to hear him taking about marriage and stared at him in disgust. "Never going to happen, Potter!" she hissed at him. James ruffled his already messy locks. "One day, you'll eat those words, Lily Evans," he said to her assuredly, only to pout as she huffed and stomped away. Sirius snickered, but Remus stepped in before James could shove him again.

"We should get out of here before a professor…" he said, trailing off as he saw their head of house coming down the corridor, looking annoyed. "Sirius, what did you do?" Remus whispered, knowing she hadn't found the latest prank yet. Sirius turned wide eyes to Remus, but failed to look innocent, as McGonagall began to lecture him.

"Sirius Black, I think we need to have another discussion. How many times..." the Transfiguration professor began, a stern look on her face. "It is not acceptable to send me Howlers at breakfast asking me to Hogsmeade!" The others kept from laughing, though Remus let out an undignified snort. Even Minerva's lips twitched as Sirius spoke. "But you're the only one for me! Any other pales in comparison to your wit and grace," he said, grinning charmingly at her.

The professor let out a breath, exasperated with the grey eyed teen in front of her. "You should be thankful, Mr. Black, that I value your contributions on the quidditch field, and am not giving you detention for this morning. However, twenty points from Gryffindor, five for each of the four Howlers you sent." She gave him a long suffering look, before she spoke again, cutting him off before he could begin. "And no, I won't marry you."

At this, his friends lost it, howling with laughter. She went back down the hallway and the boys eventually calmed. Remus spoke first.

"Lucky she hasn't found the prank, or you'd be off the team for sure." Peter nodded at this, his watery eyes wider than usual. "I d-d-don't think she'd doubt for a m-m-minute who it w-was," he stammered out, before flushing and gazing adoringly at the other three. "Transfiguring things into water b-balloons, a p-p-potion that causes your hair and skin to ch-change color and d-doesn't come off f-for hours, a-and a t-time release levitation ch-charm that is t-t-triggered by the b-bells? Th-that screams James, Sirius and Remus," he finished, looking at the ground.

Remus patted Peter's head, as James and Sirius threw their arms over the smallest boy's shoulders. James grinned at Peter before he spoke. "Right you are Peter! But where would we be without your suggestions? Your devious mind is what gave us the idea for the time release." Peter looked up at them, turning more pink as he was obviously pleased by the inclusion.

Remus sighed, and stared at them pointedly. "But Peter has a point, which is why we need to vacate the premises. Your quidditch careers are on the line. And let's not forget what's this week...I can't afford detention," he said, shifting back and forth as he tried to convince them to move. The first bell tolled, signaling noon. Sirius stared at Remus, his mouth gaping open in shock and disbelief. "My dear Moon Moon, I think that was the lamest thing you've ever said. Have you taken ill? A marauder, afraid of detention. James!" Sirius turned and clutched at James' robe, slumping against him dramatically. "Moon Moon has gone native! Hold me!"

James snorted, and Remus gave Sirius a shove, muttering to not call him Moon Moon. Peter watched amusedly, as the bells finally stopped. The dark haired duo gave identical grins. "Remus, we simply need to be able to enjoy the fruits of our labors," James said, before adding, "I also charmed a few to target Snivellius specifically. I can't miss-"

Sirius stopped James, covering his mouth. The four of them were quiet, grinning madly as they began to hear shrieks, followed by the irate voice of their professor.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew!" Her sharp tones seemed to scream detention.

Remus gave the others a pointed _I told you so_ stare, before they turned and ran towards a tapestry. Going behind it, there was only the sound of laughter for a moment, before it too was gone.


	2. Regulus' Farewell Letter

A/N: Regulus says goodbye to Sirius. It's not a usual Drabble, but it'll do.

Title: Regulus' Farewell

Word Count (Via writtenkitten): 568

Format: Drabble/Letter

Rating: T

* * *

 _Sirius (Siri)_ ,

By the time you get this, I will no longer be among the living. Either I will have died at the hands of the Dark Lord, or of my own stupidity, for that is what this has become. What it always was. Yes Siri, you were right all along. I let our parents lead me to where they wanted me to be, and now I know my only way out is to help you, as I should have done from the start.

The Dark lo- Voldemort, has done something, a line even the darkest of Blacks would not have crossed. Not even mother, in her insanity. Yes, I knew well long ago about her 'disposition', Sirius, don't scoff as I'm sure you're doing. It is of the darkest magic, one we learned about in only theory, and only within the 'illustrious' history of the Blacks so many years ago.

Do you remember it Sirius? I do, because I had nightmares for weeks afterwards, and father hit both of us for being too 'soft' and 'unseemly'. We were but children Sirius. I was four and you were only a year older, and saw monsters everywhere we turned.

How cruel the biggest monsters would come from our house.

I should have left the day you did, brother. I wanted to, more than you will ever know, but there are always secrets to be kept, and I must keep mine. Even if I should have told you from the beginning and let you hate me. Sometimes, I believe it would have been easier, because I wouldn't have missed your wisdom (yes, you occasionally show signs of it. Do stop smirking.), and I am quite sure you'd have forgiven me over things I couldn't control.

Perhaps you would have understood me more. Perhaps I could have done more to understand you.

So I shall give you the only secrets I am willing to part with. One, you are the Heir Black once more to Grimmauld Place. You will likely receive it all, as it has been all bequeathed to Orion by our grandfathers. Father willed it to me. And I am naming you as my heir.

Perhaps I'll get my name blasted off the tapestry yet.

Two, mother went to visit Grandfather Pollux. While she was gone, I did what I wanted to do for years now. Fath- no. Orion Black, Head of the House Black, is dead.

Mother won't know what happened, as I made it look like it was some strange illness (and paid off the healers to agree). So you are at least half free.

I know it's too little too late, but I hope it shows you my sincerity. Just be sure to do me a small favour? Your friend Remus Lupin's clothes? They're awful, and you're a bit of a ponce. Buy him new ones? He assisted me quite a bit in our school days, and I never repaid him.

Kreacher's come now, and agreed to take me to my final destination, so I will send this with the owl. Hopefully it will make it to you.

Just, even if you don't believe anything else, believe that I loved you Sirius. You were the only one of our home I could ever truly call family. And I have your back until my death.

I kept my promise. Farewell.

Your younger brother,

 _Regulus Arcturus Black (Reggie)_


End file.
